


The Reconcilliation

by afteriwake



Series: Academy Days [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Conversations, F/M, Feelings Realization, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nyota Uhura Loves Spock, POV Nyota Uhura, Reconciliation, Spock Loves Nyota Uhura, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: The morning after Spock's second chance, Nyota wakes up and has a realization





	The Reconcilliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> This was an answer to a prompt claimed by **Dreamin** (“ _I love you. I don’t always understand you, but I love you._ ” - Janet Gurtler, I’m Not Her) that I thought would fit well as what will chronologically be the last story in the series for Spuhura (but I will fill in with other ones) that is gifted to **GreenSkyOverMe**.

She was rather surprised by her actions. It had only meant to be dinner, a reacquainting of sorts, but here she was the morning afterward, asleep in Spock’s bed. Fully clothed, yes, but still, they had spent the night not just in the same room, but in the same bed.

She loved him, she did, and there was no denying it now.

As a surprise, he was there. Normally, before, there hadn’t been many times where she was waking up to him staying in the bed; he didn’t really _need_ to sleep, and therefore he was usually awake, dealing with Academy things while she slept. Maybe that had been part of the rift between them, when it had come more into focus that she was a student and he was a teacher.

But this morning, it didn’t really seem to matter anymore.

She felt his fingers running across her arm, his touch light, and she fell even more in love if that was possible. Spock never casually touched her. She knew about Vulcan physiology, about what touching others meant, and even though he was half-human it was still something that he tended to avoid. But here he was, just letting his fingers trail along her skin.

She never always understood him, understood _them_ , but there was love there between them. She was sure of it now.

“You’re awake,” he said quietly, his mouth near her ear.

“How do you always know?” she teased.

“Touch telepathy,” he said. “Your thoughts are...whirring this morning, suddenly.”

“It’s because I think I’ve realized just how much I love you,” she said, placing her hand over his to still it. “And you love me.”

“I do,” he said.

“Good.” She snuggled against him more, not to tease him into taking things further, but because she liked him next to her. His skin was a different temperature than hers normally and the contrast was something she had gotten used to over time. Something she had missed when she was separated from him. After a moment she let her fingers squeeze between his and he gripped her hand tightly, running his thumbs over her knuckles.

“You are quite important to me,” he said.

“I know.”

“And I have missed you while we have been apart.”

“I’ve missed you too,” she said. “More than I realized. You mean so much to me, Spock.”

“As you mean much to me, Nyota.” He was quiet for a moment. “Will we...can we agree not to be apart again?”

“I think that’s something I can agree to,” she said, squeezing his hand. After a moment he moved his arm so that he was holding her against him, their hands still pressed together, and she realized she had not been as happy as she was in this very moment in a long, long time. And she hoped nothing changed that.


End file.
